Anonymous
by ForgottenSoul77
Summary: Letters from the hp characters to who they hate most. Completed.
1. Malfoy's have feeling too

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K Rowling does.**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

**Dear Father,**

**Was there ever a day that went by that you praised me? I don't mean for doing something bad I mean like my Hogwarts grades. I got an O in Potions and all you said was, "You better get that grade up boy, can't be beaten by a filthy mudblood can we?" Then you would walk away. Well that's a real kick in the arse, being told to do better. Being told my work wasn't good enough. Nothing was ever good enough for you. If I brought home a W you would beat me and threaten me with my life. You never wanted Granger to pass me up. If I raised it to an O you would threaten me that if I didn't do better the Crucio curse could be a lot worse. Even if I got an O+ you wanted it to stay an O+. That's pretty fuckin low. Do you know how hard it is not to go back to someone you've just terrorized and say "I'm sorry."? Do you know what it's like to be respected only because you are feared? It sucks! I always had to keep my mask up. I could never let it down. The only person I could ever trust was Blaise. Blaise Zabini. He was my only true friend. Do you know why I say 'was'? He was killed. He was murdered by your so called 'Lord'. Blaise was the only thing that was real in my world of lies and that 'Lord' of yours murdered him because he was smart. He was smart because he saw past all the lies the Dark Lord was painting. He stood against him and for his noble act he was shot down. Murdered.** **Someway or another you take everything away from me and never give anything back. It sucks. So this is my letter I am sending you. My letter to you from your only son. A son who couldn't be perfect no matter how hard he tried. I have one last thing I would like to say to you, Father. I hate you.**

**Love, _Draco Malfoy_**


	2. Zabini's Don't Cry

**March 5, 2006**

**Dark Lord Voldemort**

**Just send it to Hell**

**Dear Dark Lord Voldemort, **

**I really hate you, do you know that? I don't see you as everyone else does. I won't follow your commands and bend to your will. I hate how you corrupt the minds of others and make them obey your every command. If you said to jump off a bridge they wouldn't have any second thoughts about it, and that disgusts me. You disgust me. I am a rebel and I will stop what you are planning. It's funny, I've been there since the beginning and you only just started noticing me. In your eyes I'm probably just another pawn in your sick little game. I'm just the quiet runt there to command into battle. I don't think so. I may be quiet but that's because I'm planning. I'm planning and plotting your downfall! I can't wait for the day when I can free those people who reluctantly followed you. Like my friend, Draco Malfoy. Maybe you know him? He's your top servant's son. He is like me; he doesn't want to be there but is. He was sucked into your game too. He's the only one that really trusts me. My dad never liked you either. I guess I inherited my strong dislike for a reeking pile of bullshit from him. I will never surrender to you and hell will freeze over before I ever do. Just go die somewhere you piece of crap and make my job easier.**

**Yours Truly, _Blaise Zabini_**


	3. It's not all about reading

**March 31, 2006**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Malfoy Manner **

**Dear Draco Malfoy,**

**I know you have heard of me. I have bushy brown hair and read 24/7. I ace everything I take and just want to be understood. But you Draco, just can't seem to accept the fact that I am muggle-born. You called me that the first time in 2nd year. At first it really hurt, and I was shocked someone even as cruel as you would use it, and at a school no less. Then as the years progressed you used it time and time again. Now I've learned to ignore it. I've been watching you and I have finally come up with a diagnosis. You need attention. All of the bad deeds you do just screams for attention. You get in trouble, and your Slytherin buddies think you are a hero. You want to keep the attention you harness and the only way you know how is to be mean and rotten. Then Harry Potter came along and stole your thunder so to speak. So you formulated a new plan, to target not only Gryffindors but all of the other houses too. Draco, there are ways to be good…but you just mess them all up! I've never said this to anyone but for you Draco, I think I can make an exception… I Hermione Jane Granger hate you, Draco Malfoy. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**Hermione Granger**

**(Mudblood)  
**


	4. Bloody spiders

**March 31, 2006**

**Aragog**

**Dark Forest**

**Dear Aragog,**

**I hate you, you know that? You and your little creepy army of spiders made my fear for spiders even worse. I mean what is your problem? It's not my fault Hagrid dumped you in the Dark Forest. It's not my fault you have only your creepy little sons and daughters for company. It's not even my fault we met you in the first place! And is that how you treat us? After we ask you politely for information about the stupid Chamber of Secrets, you send your little minions to eat us! Well? Forget it, your not worth my bloody time. I hope a giant squashes you Aragog because then I will finally be happy. Goodbye.**

**From,**

_**Ron Weasley **_


	5. The Boy who LIVED

**Voldemort  
May 27, 2006  
Where ever the hell he's hiding**

Dear Voldemort,  
What is your problem? It's not MY fault you lost your stupid powers. I wasn't the one who said, "Oh, let's go kill the Potter family because I want to be a big stupid (censored)." Right now you're probably in a dark little hole somewhere plotting your bloody revenge because you wanna beat me after 6 tries. Here's a piece of advice, grow a fucking back bone! Don't go sending your spineless little minions like Wormtail to do the killing! When you're done moping I will fight you once and for all. Until then don't come anywhere near me cause if you do I will peel the skin off your bones. You lost me everything I ever cared for, Sirius, my parents, so when I face you, be ready. I hate you.

Harry Potter (The boy who LIVED) 


	6. Filthy Backstabbing muggles

**Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr.  
May 31, 2006  
Send it to his grave**

Dear Father,   
It is me, your son. I have a few things to say to you but let me start off by saying I hate you. You loved my mother, didn't you? Then why did you throw her away when you found out she was a witch? Why did you leave me! Because of you my mother died of a broken heart and of bearing an only child._ Your_ only child. How do you like the way I've grown up to be, dad? I lost my powers-yes, I am a wizard- to a baby, and have lost to him 6 times since then. I must hide and am ridiculed by some because of _famous Harry Potter_. My follower's follow me out of fear not respect and I am stuck with whimpering fools as slaves! All because of you. Maybe if you had raised me I wouldn't have turned out this way. Then again I wouldn't be one of the most feared wizards of all time. Maybe it's better this way, for you to be dead I mean. I hate you for giving me up. I hate you for hurting my mother. I hate you for being a muggle. And I will hate you for as long as I live. Hope your proud, dad.

Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)


	7. Too fated to love

**Blaise Zabini  
June 12th, 2006  
wherever he is…**

Dear Blaise,  
I hate how you have this spell on me. I can't go into a room without looking into your dark eyes. I can't go to sleep at night without seeing your face in my dreams. I hate you! I hate loving you1 I'm 16, I'm not supposed to love yet, and already you have stolen my heart. Are two fated to love, ever meant to love at all? You a Slytherin pureblood and me a Gryffindor Weasley, a pureblood traitor. I curse the day I ever set eyes on you. You were handsome standing there alone in the hallway, a book poised in your strong tan hands. A smirk on your face as you read through the text, with deep brown eyes. Black eyes that looked up at me giving me, Ginny Weasley a grin. Then you walked off without a word and left me to ponder your behavior for months. I finally figured it out…I love you, Blaise. And I hate loving you…because as much as I want it, I can't have you. Now my world has been torn in two with a broken heart. Thanks, Blaise. Thanks for ruining my life with your love. Baiting me with love I could never have and never will. I hate loving you…

Loving you always,  
Ginevra Weasley 

**  
**


	8. Nick shall never get A HEAD in life

**Sir Nicholas (Nearly Headless Nick)  
June 12, 2006  
Dungeons at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Dear Sir Nicholas,

It's not MY fault you couldn't join the headless hunt. If I am not mistaken you must actually be _headless_ in order to compete in the _headless_ hunt. I'd let you on, ol' chap but rules are rules. You understand don't you? You could never play head ball, which consists of throwing one's heads to the other players, you could never play head hockey, which is quite similar to muggle hockey only using one's head. So in reality I'm really saving you from utter humiliation by your fellow ghosts. Go ahead and hate me if you want, I don't really care. I'm leader of the Headless Hunt. What do I care if one ghost who couldn't get his head chopped off dislikes me? If you dislike me people are bound to feel sorry for me. Say that it's not my fault you couldn't get on the hunt. Anyways my good man, if that head ever detaches from your body, just come on down and we'll find a spot for you. It is highly unlikely your head will fall off though, because well…you're dead. Smashing death day party by the way, I wish you could have joined in on head ball…pity you had your head stuck in the clouds. Of course that is like you, ay Nick? Always having your head in the clouds, daydreaming of the hunt you'll never be in, it's a real shame. Well, it was good talking to you ol' chap and remember, hated by one, pitied by all! Toodles!

Sincerely,

**Sir Patrick Delany-Podmore  
_Headless Hunt Leader_ **


	9. Saying goodbye

**Salazar Slytherin  
June 12th, 2006  
Where ever he may be…**

Dear Salazar,  
Where did we go wrong, my friend? What lead us to this fate of betrayal and mistrust? Hogwarts is a school for all magical children, not just those from pure blood lines. I wish you would understand that. Rowena and Helga also agree that they too miss the Salazar that wasn't always so secretive, going from one room to the next, closing the doors, blocking us out. What happened to my best friend, Slytherin? Salazar, we have a gift. We all have special abilities that make us special. And that, my dear friend is what I want you to realize. You are a pareslmouth. Rowena is as clever and creative as Merlin himself. Helga has the heart of an eagle that soars to do whatever she can to the best of her ability and me? I have the mind that wants to do what is right. Any child showing magical ability is welcome into my heart and school. It pained us all when you left, my friend. You were one of us, one of the founders of this great school. You will be greatly missed, and I'm sorry things didn't work as planned.

Respectfully yours,  
Godric Gryffindor  



	10. Bloody Gryffindor

**Bloody Gryffindor  
June 12th, 2006**

**Wasting his pity Lane**

**Dear Gryffindor,   
Save your pity for someone else. I had ideas that you and the others were not going to listen to. I could have made Hogwarts better but instead you were willing to take it as it was. I'll never understand you, Godric. Why do you always have a place in your heart for people lesser than you? This school should be for those who have had magic coursing through their veins for centuries, not for those impure muggle kids. Look at it this way, if every muggle family in London had a magic child there would be a chance that they would find out about our world. The entire wizarding population could be exposed because of stupid muggle's just happening to posses magical abilities. They are not meant to go to school to study magic! Have you seen their petty attempts at magic by pulling rabbit's out of hats? Or by escaping after being bound in chains? Does Hogwarts really need that foolishness? I stand by my decisions, Gryffindor. One day we will live in a world free of mud bloods. You wait and see.**

** Salazar Slytherin   
**


	11. My thanks to you all

**I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I also want to thank al of my rockin reviewers for being there for me during this story. You guys were the one's who helped me continue during the rough times when the creative juices just weren't flowing! Thanks again and be on the look out for a sequel! _Anonymous 2_  
**

**Much Love and peace, ForgottenSoul77**

Reviewers till the end

Toxic Doxie

**Kiaaaaa**

**Un Petit Diable**

**crazy-emerald-blue**

**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai**

**bandgeeke**

**Abercrombieduckie**

**Cantarique Nerella **

**HowlAtTheMoon2Night**

**  
**


End file.
